Fate vs Luck
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were meant to be, fate had it all planned. They would be two innocent teens, and they would fall in love. But luck was against them. One unlucky thing after another. You name it, it happened. So where's the lucky moment?
1. Trailer

Fate vs. Luck

By RabbitDork101

Disclaimer: I wish owned more than the dvd and cd's but i don't.

Summary: Troy and Gabriella were meant to be, fate had it all planned. They would be two innocent teens, and they would fall in love. But luck was against them. One unlucky thing after another. You name it, it happened. So what do the unlucky teens do to get their moment they've dreamed about? Read and find out!

Chapter 1- Trailer.

_What if I told you _

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me_

**There was a boy**

Shows Troy playing basketball with his dad on New Year's Eve

**There was a girl**

Shows Gabriella reading her book on a couch New Year's Eve

**Both destined to fall in love... **

"Troy."

"Gabriella."

_Would you agree _

_It's almost that feelin' _

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now_

**...With each other.**

Shows Gabriella walking out of a classroom.

"Hey!" Troy runs after her.

"I don't..." Gabriella says.

"Believe it." Troy finishes the sentence.

"Well, me..."

"Either. But how?"

_For a moment like this _

_Some people search forever, _

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

**Was it fate?**

Troy giving Gabriella the "T" necklace, and then leaning in to kiss her.

_Everything changes _

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain _

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake _

_Can we make this dream last forever_

**Or was luck going to stop them?**

Shows a boy coming up with a yearbook, causing Troy to pull away.

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"I love you" Troy said leaning in to kiss Gabriella.

"I love you, too." Gabriella said, closing the gap. Soon they fell to the bed behind them.

Then a phone rings.

_Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall _

**Doubts set in and Luck looks like a sure winner…**

"Troy can we make it through, with all these interruptions?"

**But fate makes a strong come back.**

Troy smile, "Yes, Gabriella, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Troy."

_So let me tell you this... _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this _

Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing in the sunset.

**Fate vs. Luck **

**Coming to a computer near you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Fate vs. Luck

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer: I wish owned more than the dvd and cd's but i don't.

Summary: Troy and Gabriella were meant to be, fate had it all planned. They would be two innocent teens, and they would fall in love. But luck was against them. One unlucky thing after another. You name it, it happened. So what do the unlucky teens do to get their moment they've dreamed about? Read and find out!

Chapter 2- Senior Year

"Babe, can you believe it's our Senior year?" Troy asked Gabriella, his girlfriend of 7 months.

"No, and can you believe that we've been together for 7 months?" Gabriella said, holding Troy's hand and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, it's amazing. But all we've got is homeroom, free period, and lunch together?" Troy asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I know, it's depressing, but we can sneak up to our secret spot during lunch and free period." Gabriella suggested. "You know we can have alone time together, no Chad, no Sharpay, no nothing." She leaned up and kissed Troy on the lips as Coach Bolton walked up behind them.

"No PDA children." Mr. Bolton said amused.

"Hi Dad, what's up?

"Nothing, and just a little tip, don't let Ms. Darbus catch you two kissing, or she'll give you a detention, you got that." Coach Bolton said looking out for the young couple."Sure thing Coach Bolton." Gabriella said. Jack left the happy young couple to go to the teacher's lounge.

"Hey Captain, what are we doing for free period/" Chad came up to Troy and Gabriella, just as they reached Gabriella' locker.

"Oh, I'm going to hang out with Gabriella, you know, alone time, something Taylor would kill to have with you." Troy said, as Gabriella laughed.

"It's true you know, Taylor did mention she wanted a little one on one with you." Gabriella said, as she closed her locker and laced her fingers with Troy's.

"Fine, I'll hang out with Tay, but you owe me one, you, my best friend since preschool, ditched me all summer for the Ice Princess and your little girlfriend here all summer. I want 'brother time'." Chad said.

"Gosh, make spending time with your girlfriend a horrible thing." Troy said.

"No, I love Taylor, it's just—"

"You love me?" Taylor asked, hearing what he said.

"Is Taylor right behind me?" Chad asked.

"Well, what is the answer you want to hear?" Troy asked.

"Chad, turn around, did you just say you loved me?" Taylor asked.

"It's quite possible that I did say that." Chad said, avoiding Taylor's eyes.

"And did you mean it?"

"With all my heart." Chad said sincerely. He looked Taylor in the eyes, then kissed her passionately.

Troy and Gabriella slowly walked away, towards Troy's locker.

"So, boyfriend, where shall we meet for free period?"

"Well, girlfriend, I think your locker is appropriate, since it's closest to the stairs and I don't need to go to my locker."

"Ok, so I have a question." Gabriella said innocently.

"Ask away."

"Wanna walk me to homeroom?"

"With pleasure." And Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, and they walked to Ms. Darbus's room.

FREE PERIOD

Gabriella stood at her locker for ten minutes waiting for her boyfriend to show up. The bell had run five minutes ago, and she was starting to get worried. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"I hope that was a happy sigh?" Gabriella turned around Lance, the soccer captain.

"What do you want Lance?" She was not in the mood for this, she wanted to go find Troy. Lance wasn't a very nice person.

"To talk, I don't see Bolton around, did he finally realize you were out of his league?"

"No, actually I'm waiting for him, and if you don't mind, I need to go look for him." Gabriella said, extremely nervous, she didn't want to be around Lance.

"Actually, I do mind, because Bolton is not here, I can do this." Lance said leaning in to kiss her.

"Ms. Montez!"

"Hey Coach."

"Hi, Troy is in the nurse's office and wants you to meet him there. Hi Lance."

"Ok, thank you. See ya, Mr. Bolton." And Gabriella walked off.

When Gabriella got to the nurse's office, she saw Troy sitting with an ice pack to his eye.

"Troy, what happened?"

Troy looked at her sheepishly, for he was stuck in the nurse's office all free period and was now unable to do what he had planned to do, "Chad through me a basketball, that I was not prepared to catch, so I got clocked in the eye."

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked very concerned. She sat next to him, and moved the ice pack a little. A dark blue circle was forming around his left eye already. Gabriella gently leaned up and kissed it slightly. Troy smiled.

"Sorry, I have to stay here all free period, but I'm allowed to have one visitor."

"No, it's ok, we can still talk, and I'm sure you're in a lot of pain, so I don't mind. And plus I love taking care of you." Gabriella said kissing his cheek. He grinned.

He remember when the drunk driver had hit his truck when he was driving to Gabriella's house. She stayed in the hospital for three days with him. Troy ended up telling her he wouldn't kiss her anymore until she went home for an hour. And exactly 60 minutes later, she was back at the hospital, with her mom's fresh baked brownies. Troy had broken his leg and fractured his wrist, so anything physical was tough for him.

"So, do you want to play hangman to pass the time?" Gabriella asked.

"Why not." And they started playing the game.

I know it doesn't seem that great, but it will get better… I hope. Also if you guys have any suggestions please let me hear them.

O and by the way, for anyone who reads Bloopers, I will be updating soon so ideas would be great. Please and Thank you!


End file.
